A wafer holder configured to hold a wafer (hereinafter, “susceptor”) has heretofore been used during a process of generating a film of GaN or the like on the surface of the wafer. A susceptor is required to have characteristics such as high thermal resistance, high durability, and high strength. For this reason, for such susceptors, silicon carbide members made of high-purity silicon carbide or carbon-material base members coated with an SiC film or the like have been used (e.g. Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Also, various members such as jigs (wafer boat, susceptor, holder) for semiconductor apparatuses for semiconductor heat treatment furnaces to be used to manufacture semiconductor elements and devices are required to have characteristics such as high thermal resistance, high durability, and high strength. For this reason, silicon-carbide base members using high-purity silicon carbide (SiC) or carbon base members coated with an SiC film or the like have been widely used. Conventional susceptors are often susceptors with enhanced corrosion resistance obtained by performing CVD-SiC coating (SiC coating by chemical vapor deposition) on a graphite base member.